


Kiss

by theoneandonlymagiscientist



Series: Tales of Xadia (s3 compliant) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual Touching, POV First Person, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlymagiscientist/pseuds/theoneandonlymagiscientist
Summary: Freed from his cocoon, Aaravos decides he'll keep Viren.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Tales of Xadia (s3 compliant) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059272
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ErDead's "Aaravos and Viren" on DeviantArt.

"Mmm." I stretch, breaking my cocoon and exposing myself to the warm Xadian sunlight. "Ah, sun. How I've missed you." Its rays are gentle, yet strong, warming me to the bones after cold centuries in prison.

"Who is that?" a girl's voice asks.

"Aa-Aaravos?" says Viren.

I sigh and turn. "Hello, Viren. It's good to see you in the flesh." Viren is only a few feet away from me, though I see his daughter, Claudia, standing several yards away, half her hair the same white as mine.

"What– How–" Viren starts, before settling on "Why?"

I let my lips curve into a smile, reaching out to him. "Well, I thought that since you could hear and see me…" I let my fingers touch his cheek one by one, until I'm fully cupping his face. He feels so vulnerable. He doesn't know what I'm doing. "Maybe it was time you were able to feel me, too."

Viren rolls his eyes, lifting his head but not pulling away from my hand. "So, we're just going to continue through the five senses, are we?" he asks sarcastically.

I regard him for a moment, then lean closer. His eyes widen, and he leans back, into my hand. "Yes," I breathe. "Taste is next."

Before he can grasp my meaning, I press my lips to his. Viren, startled, does not try to push me away, so I deepen the kiss.

Perhaps I no longer need him to escape my prison, but I sense I will still need him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do recognize that any Viravos would be, at least at first, an extremely unhealthy relationship. Even non-romantically, their relationship is based around manipulation, lies, and conquering Xadia. At least there's some measure of trust in there, though I think it's largely one-sided.
> 
> Also, kissing is something that you really should definitely ask permission for and you absolutely should not do what Aaravos did here. However, I do think this was in-character for Aaravos, as he is manipulative and sensual and casually/inappropriately intimate.


End file.
